


Meditation and Water Balloons

by soft_but_gremlin



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Meditation, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Mace Windu has had a long day of exhausting meetings. He retreats to the gardens to meditate.
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Kit Fisto, Kit Fisto & Mace Windu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Meditation and Water Balloons

Knight Fisto was a dedicated Jedi. He was studious and kind, quiet but quick to laugh. He was one of the strongest practitioners of Shii-Cho in the Temple, but rarely did he need to draw a lightsaber on a mission, so devoted to peaceful solutions he was. He had recently taken in an orphaned Padawan as his own, and while there had been a few bumps as the two adjusted to each other, it seemed that Knight Fisto and Padawan Eerin were on their way to a stellar partnership. Kit Fisto was an incredible Knight.

Kit Fisto was also, unfortunately, quite a prankster.

“If I get wet, I’m assigning you to Ilum chaperone duty for the next year.”

Mace sensed Knight Fisto freeze above him, considering. Chaperone duty was not a  _ punishment _ , and Mace knew that the Nautolan liked working with children, but he had watched that boy grow up, and he knew just how much Kit Fisto did  _ not _ like cold weather. And he had a padawan now to consider. 

Mace knew how much padawans  _ hated _ being stuck on Ilum duty.

“Do you mind if I meditate with you, Master Windu?” Knight Fisto said lightly.

“Not at all, Knight Fisto,” Mace answered. He still had not opened his eyes.

Fisto dropped from the tree he’d been in so lightly that he barely made a thump, and Mace tracked him by sound as he quietly padded over to sit next to Mace. The water balloon that he’d been intending to drop on Mace’s head was gently placed in front of Kit’s knees.

Mace opened one eye just a bit to see it. It was a very large balloon, and bright red. Fisto caught his eye and grinned before closing his own eyes and settling into meditation. Mace followed easily.

Fisto’s presence in the Force was effervescent, positively fizzy at the edges with joy. As the two of them meditated, Mace finally felt the frayed edges of his nerves start to soothe. 

He’d had both a meeting with Chancellor Kaj and a Council meeting that involved a mission report from Qui-Gon Jinn today. Needless to say, he had sought some peace and tranquillity in the gardens once his duties were finished.

Knight Fisto leaned into Mace’s Force presence, and automatically, Mace found himself wrapping his presence around the young Knight’s, the way he would for an upset Initiate or Padawan. He felt both Fisto’s contentment and amusement, and the Knight gently intertwined his own presence until it was more of a balance between them, offering Mace comfort of his own.

It was basically the Force-equivalent of a hug, and Mace didn’t turn it down, allowing himself to lean into the bright presence of the Knight.

Mace’s meditation focus was outward today. He basked in the sense of the gardens, and the  _ bright-growing-life-Force _ that all growing places had, especially in this Temple. He smiled at distant laughter of Initiates, playing with their clanmates and radiant in the Force, lacking the shields and the reserve of older Jedi. Beside him, he sensed that Fisto was doing a more internal meditation, settling and acknowledging through the Force.

Mace had no idea how long the two of them meditated, but over the course of the meditation, he found himself relaxing and centering in a way that he hadn’t managed to achieve in weeks.

Eventually, he felt a presence waiting for them patiently. Slowly, Knight Fisto rose from his meditative state, and Mace followed, almost sorry it had to end.

“Hello, Bant,” Fisto greeted softly.

“Master Kit, Master Windu,” Padawan Eerin greeted with a bow.

“Padawan,” Mace returned, bowing slightly from where he kneeled.

“Master Kit, I was wondering if you could help me with my homework,” Padawan Eerin said. “Obi-Wan and I have been working on the hyperspace derivatives unit, and we’re both completely stuck on it.”

“Of course, Bant,” Knight Fisto said, getting to his feet. “Excuse us, Master Windu.”

“Good luck,” Mace said, rising as well. “And thank you for meditating with me today.”

“Any time,” Fisto said with a bow. Before he straightened, Fisto carefully grabbed the water balloon.

“If you throw that at Qui-Gon Jinn, I’ll buy you two dinner,” Mace said, utterly sincere.

Knight Fisto flashed a wide grin at him as Padawan Eerin’s jaw dropped. “Duly noted, Master Windu,” he said.

He bowed slightly, and left. Mace sighed, but he felt better than he had all day. Lighter, calmer, more centered.

Perhaps he would have to invite Knight Fisto to meditate again sometime.


End file.
